Chapter 365
Fairy in the Jail is the 365th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Natsu searches Crawford's ruined house for any signs of Erza and Mirajane, the two are revealed to be locked up in Tartaros headquarters. At the mercy of Kyôka, Erza is brutally tortured as Kyôka demands to know Jellal's location. Meanwhile, Jellal himself begins to fight the Oración Seis, with the group slightly startled that he is holding his own against all of them. Later, as Franmalth and Crawford discuss their future plans, Natsu busts into the Tartaros Guild, furious and looking for his comrades. Summary Natsu and Happy arrive at the home of Crawford Seam, discovering the battlefield that the ex-Chairman's house has become. Rushing into the ruins of the building and screaming for Erza and Mirajane, Natsu is met with silence, but soon smells the sleeping drug that was mixed into the two female's tea, confirming his original thought that Crawford is a double agent and has captured the duo. Angry that he didn't arrive earlier to save the two, Natsu quickly sets about destroying the rest of Crawford's home in a fit of rage, before he begins to use his nose to attempt to follow the trail and find his friends. Awakening to Kyôka's face, Erza finds herself naked and chained up in the Tartaros headquarters. Struggling to free herself from her bonds, Erza demands to know where Mirajane and Crawford are, only to be shocked when Kyôka reveals that Crawford was a double agent all along, working alongside them to help them find and unseal Face. Seeing the red-head shake in her prison, Kyôka tells her not to bother, as her clamps are made with a Magic-sealing material, leaving her helpless. When Erza once again demands to know what happened to Mirajane, Kyôka reveals that she has not killed her; however, she has started a process to remodel Mirajane's body and make her her subordinate. Listening to Erza plea for Mirajane's safety, Kyôka suddenly lurches forward and grabs her chin, telling her to be quiet and asking her where Jellal is. Meanwhile, across Fiore, Jellal prepares to face off against the members of the Oración Seis, telling Meredy to get away before she's hurt. As Racer and Cobra berate Jellal for looking down on them, Midnight questions his motives, wondering if the Crime Sorcière Mage plans to put them back into prison: Jellal reminds them that he himself is a prison-break, and therefore finds that idea amusing in its own way. Stepping forward to begin their attack, Cobra and Racer are interrupted by Hoteye, who reminds them that he has turned over a new leaf in his life and will not assist them in harming Jellal, whilst Midnight also surprises the two by stating that he has no interest in fighting. Placing a friendly hand on Hoteye's shoulder, Midnight reminds the group of their new-found freedom, but, after revealing his true name of Macbeth, declares that he will do anything to keep that freedom, be it harming Jellal or otherwise. Jellal motions for the group to come at him, and is instantly charged by Racer, who flies in behind him. Maneuvering to evade Racer's subsequent attacks, Jellal compliments Sawyer on his speed, with Racer yelling for him not to call him by his real name. Approaching from another side, Cobra tries to hit Jellal whilst he is distracted, though Jellal blocks the attack, sending Cobra flying into Racer. Watching her two comrades fall back, Angel surges forward, sending a wave of little sharp-toothed creatures to attack Jellal as the man comments on her new Magic, and also calls her by name: Sorano. Completely obliterating Angel's little monsters, Jellal stares down the Oración Seis once more, as Midnight comments that they'll have more fun with him than they did seven years ago. Back at the Tartaros headquarters, Kyôka continues her interrogation, commenting that she knows Erza and Jellal have a close relationship. When Erza asks why the Dark Guild need Jellal, Kyôka begins to cut and hit her, causing Erza to scream in intense pain. Commenting that her specific Curse can alter a person's senses, Kyôka reveals that she has made Erza's sense of pain as sensitive as possible, and then proceeds to slice the red-head with her clawed fingers. As Erza cries from the experience, Kyôka states that, in order to obtain Face, Tartaros need to kill the three Council members who are linked to it. Stating that they have found and killed two of the three members already, Kyôka says they need only to kill one more person: Jellal. Seeing Erza's expression, Kyôka wonders if she's said too much, though Erza quickly replies that she truly does not know where Jellal currently is. Believing her to be lying, Kyôka offers Erza a bargain: if she reveals Jellal's location, Kyôka will set Mirajane free; however, if she doesn't, both of them will be killed. Crying out as Kyôka slashes her again, Erza denies knowing Jellal's whereabouts once more, though Kyôka, dissatisfied, says the two will continue to have fun. Concurrently, Crawford and Franmalth walk the halls of their headquarters, with Crawford complaining about his destroyed house. As Franmalth comments that he'll soon be receiving a bounty of gold for his assistance in their plans, Crawford asks what became of Erza and Mirajane, with Franmalth replying that they have been given to Kyôka for torture. Worried slightly, Crawford demands the two just be killed, as he doesn't want to risk anything leaking about his alliance with Tartaros, though Franmalth berates him, commenting that nobody even knows their location, let alone Crawford's involvement. However, as the Tartaros member finishes speaking, the two spot something swiftly heading their way from a nearby window. Staring in shock, Crawford is hit by Natsu as he comes smashing through the wall, landing inside the Tartaros headquarters, absolutely furious. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Jellal Fernandes vs. Oración Seis (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** ** * **Slow Magic *Sound Magic *Angel Magic * Curses used * * |Makuro}} Spells used * Items used * Navigation